Superblocks that include a set of blocks from different dies can be formed during operation to facilitate utilization of memory in a non-volatile memory device, such as a solid-state drive. A plurality of superblocks can be provided such that each superblock includes one good block from each die in the solid-state drive. Each superblock can function as a concurrent input/output (I/O) access unit, thereby enhancing performance of the non-volatile memory device.
One of the previous approaches for providing superblocks is to pick one good block from each plane or each die in the non-volatile memory device to form each superblock. In this approach, if the memory controller cannot locate one good block from each plane or die, then the memory controller is not capable of providing a superblock. In this approach, any block with less than full functionality is not usable for the purpose of building a superblock.